Svelte
by hikomokushi
Summary: It was obvious to her within the first few minutes that she was out of her league. KakaSaku. oneshot.


**Title:** Svelte  
**Author:** Hiko Mokushi  
**Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto.  
**Summary:** Sakura was no blushing virgin; she'd done the nasty, bumping uglies, the dirty deed, whatever you wanted to call it. But it was obvious to her within the first few minutes that she was out of her league.

**Author Notes: **This is a continuation of _25 KakaSaku Moments_' #6, "Cure for the Common Cold". Technically, you probably don't have to read that to understand what's going on here. But I would recommend reading it. Seeing as it does, ya'know, lead up to it. I got this returned last week, but figured it would be good to post it on Valentine's Day. Even if it's not about V-Day, you can't complain. It's got sex.

Dear lord, I _think_ I just wrote a PWP. (And it's pretty _long_ too. xD There isn't anything _wrong_ with that, though, is there? xD)

Thanks to my loverly betas **ShipperTrish** and **beautyinsleep** for beta-ing this for me. They certainly had a fun time doing this. (I made quite a few mistakes.)

* * *

**  
**

"_Excuse me?"_

Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't been sleeping for very long thus was still rather out of it—okay, she _had_ technically slept for at least two hours, for as much as she knew.

The man grinned against her neck. His breathing was heavy; she could feel it against her neck in short, powerful blasts of cold, minty air, but to the eyes he appeared barely winded. "Your apprehension is so _cute_," he murmured, placing a kiss against the skin beneath her ear, and she trembled beneath him.

"C-c'mon, Kakashi," Sakura managed to spit out, her chest heaving up and down. She felt so incredibly hot, despite the fact that her air conditioner was stuck on 64 degrees; and the way the cold air seemed to touch her naked legs made her feel even hotter.

She wished she could take the damn hoodie off.

His breath trailed down her uncovered throat, skin burning in its wake, as he chuckled. He was so close she could feel the way his chest shook slightly with laughter. "What was that?" His voice was muffled slightly against her skin.

She growled hot-temperedly and Kakashi found out that the muscles in his stomach could both expand and contract at the same time, in _the most_ pleasant way imaginable.

"You're. . . you're not serious are you?" Her head shook slightly, pink hair cascading around her fluidly. "You're just here to mess with me. Or. . . or worse!"

Her eyes closed, and she groaned dramatically. The sound plagued Kakashi in ways he hadn't known possible. "This is Lee, isn't it? I _told_ Tenten not to tell anybody." Her heart clenched painfully, and she remembered the instant regret she'd felt when she'd told Tenten, Ino and Hinata about her secret, burning passion for Kakashi.

"I feel really insulted." He pulled away from her, cold air rushing against her like a wave crashing on the shore. His knees were still spread, one pressed into the bed on either side of her waist. As she watched him, she couldn't help but feel a loss. His body had felt so good on top of hers, lips pressed to her skin, hands clutching her hips.

As she stared at up him, reclining on his feet, Sakura could now get a rather good look at his face. She had only seen it once before, and it had been rather bloody then from a broken and streaming nose at the time.

Now, in what little light her darkened room contained, she realized that she couldn't pull her eyes away.

_He was so handsome_.

Strong, almost regal features, slightly more defined than the normal person, seemed so strange on him, yet so right. His cheekbones were pronounced, causing his cheeks to look slightly hollow, but it made his jaw-line all the more distinct. His nose curved downward slightly, as though he'd had it broken before, but it didn't distract from the mere _handsomeness_ of his features. The top of his face appeared slightly darker, but that was to be expected as the portion under the mask never saw the light of day; but he was so pale that she could barely tell. His lips were thin, and at the moment were arched into what she could have only described as a pout.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Sakura shook her head and wondered how it was that she could daydream, merely staring at him. "Uhhhh, no?"

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly, his upper body curving as he placed weight on his hands again. He leaned heavily over her, mismatched eyes staring deeply into her green ones. After a moment of merely staring at each other—Sakura bit her lip and Kakashi resisted grinding his hips against hers—his hair gave into gravity, and fell over, into his eyes. Sakura let out a small giggle that she had attempted to stifle by biting her lip harder.

"Rock Lee?" he asked finally, a slight whine to his voice. Sakura closed her eyes and arched her neck backwards into the pillow to let out a full bark of laughter.

She shrugged when she had finally calmed down, staring up at him shyly, but refusing to meet his eyes head-on. "Well, he's still kinda obsessed with me," she answered, glancing away. Her eyes drifted first to the vase of flowers Tenten had dropped off earlier in the week with a look of sympathy. Right next to them was the jewelry case he'd gotten her for her birthday, the one that had been too beautiful she couldn't imagine wasting it.

It was slightly wasted, however. She almost blushed every time she thought about what Lee would say if he knew how she used it.

It contained the condoms that Ino had bought her for her birthday, as well as her birth control—which she'd had to reassure Ino at least a thousand times over were because she had terrible cramps and such an irregular cycle she would often miss months before having two and a half weeks straight of bleeding if she didn't take them. The clock was right next to that. The red letters blared 2:21 AM. _Ah_, she thought. _Asleep for more like six hours._

He nodded his head slightly, the hair that had flopped over his left eye tickling her forehead. "So, let's get back to what you told Tenten to forget. . ."

Her mouth sealed itself shut.

She sniffled slightly, but felt her cold was miles away. Even her throat had started to feel better, and she was no longer coughing.

"Hmph. Be that way." Kakashi let his knees slide away from her body, slowly lowering himself down onto her body. Sakura's breath left her lung in a single, silent gasp that almost hurt. Her hips cradled his, and a rather pronounced bulge pressed into her lower belly.

_No no no no no! Think of_ anything_ else! Do not think of anything that includes 'sex' and 'Kakashi' in the same sentence._

The young woman had seen her share of sexual acts; from watching Ino practically _shove_ her tongue down Genma's throat and Genma's hand thrust equally enthusiastically up her skirt, to the time when Naruto and Sasuke had dared her and Hinata to watch that porno they'd found in Kakashi's apartment.

_Gai-sensei in a green speedo, Gai-sensai in a green speedo, Rock Lee in a green speedo. . ._

It wasn't helping.

Sakura was no blushing virgin; she'd done the nasty, bumping uglies, the dirty deed, whatever you wanted to call it. Not only was she not a virgin, but working in the line of medicine, there were many times when she'd been faced with rather detailed figures in her classes of naked men and women—not to mention having to give physicals to male patients. She no longer blushed when faced with a penis, and she'd seen too many guys pitch a tent to get embarrassed by that either.

But it was obvious to her within the first few minutes that she was out of her league.

It was his lips that had done it. The way he'd suddenly just raised his head and kissed her. She couldn't remember feeling anything quite so good.

Unfortunately for Sakura, there was the fact that she was still sick—despite how utterly _not sick_ she felt at that moment, she felt intrinsically _heavenly_—her reactions were slower. But she seriously shouldn't be _this_ inexperienced. Ino _had_ always made jokes that she wasn't "sexperienced" and that nobody could rightfully hold it against her, but somebody had to get serious here.

His lips worked against hers, slow and tantalizing at first, then rough and heavy. He alternated by pressing random closed-mouthed kisses against her chin and nose and the corner of her mouth.

She was acutely aware of the fact that even if she had never seen his face before—she'd hold this against him as well; it was far too dark to actually count as _seeing him_—she didn't give a _flying fuck_ what he looked like as long as he continued to do whatever he was doing to her body.

Sakura had always prided herself on her ability to multi-task; it was normally something that almost any female could do. Really, what young woman couldn't prepare some form of meal, talk on the phone, watch television, and read a magazine at the exact same time?

How often had she been listening to some distant music in the background, painting her toenails, eating and having an in-depth conversation with Ino about how screwed up their relationships were?

Hadn't she always been told that guys did not know how to multi-task?

She could come to three conclusions: One, she'd been lied to; Two, Kakashi was a sex god; or Three, guys could manage to do _anything_ that they either normally didn't wish to or couldn't do, when it came to sex.

His hands were _everywhere_.

First by her neck, fingers underneath the hoodie, trailing lines of fire along her clavicle. Next, tugging lightly on her hair, massaging her scalp. Then they drew slow, lazy circles on her hip bones, only to dance up under the hoodie that he seemed to be willing to work around, caressing her heated skin with roughly-padded fingertips and smooth, masculine palms that knew how to make her gasp and turn at every spare moment. Not to _mention_ the things that his mouth was doing to hers.

Sex with Kakashi could easily be compared to an endurance trial.

Dragging her mouth away from Kakashi's bruisingly delicious kiss, her mouth opened in a gasp, intake of air almost chilling compared to the heat that was going on above her. He trailed an open-mouthed kiss down her neck, licking at the sweat that shone in the hollow of her throat, before kissing up her neck to suck on the skin underneath her ear. She arched up beneath him.

"Do that again." He spoke directly into her ear, voice raspier than before, breathing heavy and hot on her skin.

She didn't register what he said, merely made a sort of questioning sound that broke off into a high-pitched, keening whine when he skimmed around her areolas, tweaking her hardened nipples gently.

He bit lightly at her earlobe, before pressing a wet kiss against her skin. "Arch your back," he instructed, dragging his fingernails along her sides until he slid his fingertips under her. He pushed his hands up, bringing her up with them, causing her hips to brush lightly against the bulge in his pants. His hands left her sides to slide back up her shirt, cupping her breasts in his large hands. Without thinking, she arched her back again, and Kakashi groaned appreciatively.

"I-i-isn't this. . ." Her eyes opened and peered up at him through her haze. Without his hitai-ate to hold it up, his hair fell over his eyes, shielding them from view, and partially blocking the rest of his face. "I don't know." The man could carry on a conversation during sex and here she was, barely forming a coherent thought.

He paused, lifting his head up so that he could meet her green eyes steadily. His hands stilled, moving down to rest heavily, splayed across her lower abdomen. "Sakura, do you want this?"

Sakura froze. "I. . ." she trailed off; unable to look away from his eyes—the Sharingan was such a compelling shade of crimson in the dark. She licked her lips, trying to swallow, but her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Her breathing was heavy, and she felt embarrassed that he was so calm. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You didn't answer the question."

She bit her lip, but nodded her head fractionally.

"That's not very convincing," he whispered; he almost sounded embarrassed. His knees came up, and his hands pulled from underneath his hoodie. He stared at her for a minute longer, removing himself fully and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened."

Sakura sat up so fast she was dizzy from the blood rushing from her head. "Wait, Kakashi!" Her arms wrapped around his chest, locking her hands and resting her forehead against his back. "Please. I want this. I want. . ." _You_. "It's just. . . sudden, is all. I'm sorry."

Her eyes squeezed shut.

Her and her _stupid_ mouth.

"Please, don't go."

Kakashi's one hand enveloped her own, his other traced patterns along her arm. "You have to say it, Sakura," he said quietly. "I need more than 'I want this'."

She kissed the center of his back and smiled slightly when she felt his muscles twitch in response. "I want you," Sakura whispered, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke. Her hands pulled away from his and rested on top of his shoulders as she kissed him again. "Please. I want you, Kakashi."

"I still need more."

Sakura's hand trailed up his face, fingering the scar beneath his left eye. "I can't ask that of you."

"Why not?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She felt tears burn in her eyes, and she closed them against it. "Why would you want it?"

His lips touched hers softly. "I didn't know you were so oblivious, Sakura-chan," he whispered, leaning forward and twirling a lock of vibrant pink hair between his thumb and forefinger, tickling her cheek slightly. He chuckled softly when she almost imperceptibly trembled. "You think I'd be here, risking a friendship, for something less than _that_? You think I just want a quick fuck and then I'll leave?" His voice was quiet, unusually calm.

Sakura had known him long enough to recognize the calm before the storm. Without thinking, she leaned forward and slammed her mouth against his. Despite his tone earlier, he licked at the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth fully. His tongue flicked—a gentle in and out motion that alluded to a different motion.

When she pulled away, she leaned forward against his chest. "Ask me, Kakashi," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his sternum through his undershirt. "Ask me now, before I wake up."

"Do you want me?" breathed Kakashi, lips in her hair.

Sakura laughed, shaking against him. Rising to her knees, her arms wrapped about his neck as she pressed her lips to the scar under his eye. "Wrong question, Kakashi," she murmured, biting her lip slightly, "but I'll give it to you. I'll take option number _two_, however." Her tongue flicked out and she traced the scar lightly with its tip. "I don't _want_ you. I love you."

The man's arms rose and slid back underneath the hoodie—she shivered pleasurably, a small smile breaking through on her face—he pulled her against him roughly as he slanted his lips fully against hers. Strong arms lifted her as he shifted back along the bed. Her head met the pillow as his mouth met her neck. He sucked at the skin under her jaw, and she squirmed against him, embarrassing herself when she laughed softly, hands tangled in his hair.

"You know, every time I imagined this, we were at my place," he muttered, almost grudgingly, as his hands slid from her back to her stomach. She whimpered at the loss when his hands were removed from under the hoodie; his fingertips grasped at the edge of the fabric. "You're losing this too—as much as I enjoy seeing you in my clothes, I much prefer seeing you naked."

Sakura laughed breathlessly. "And how would you know which you prefer?"

He smirked dangerously as he straddled her hips again—it was dangerous because it made her heart want to stop. "Konoha's Biggest Pervert—next to Jiraiya—remember?" Slowly, he moved the thick material up and over her head.

Sakura shivered again when the cold air hit her skin but didn't have much time to feel it, for Kakashi spread his large hands across her bare stomach the next second. Tentatively—glancing up to watch her reaction—he slid one hand up her shoulder and the other behind her. At that moment, she suddenly remembered something Ino had once said—_if a man can't undo your bra with one hand, he has no right to be touching your bra at all._

Kakashi had her bra unsnapped in one second and ripped her bra—though gently—away from her in the next.

And then his _mouth_ was on her.

Kakashi rolled his teeth over her skin, flicking the hardened nipple with his tongue and enjoying the way she jumped beneath him. Distracting her with his mouth was the easy part. Slowly, he slid his hand down her stomach. His fingers slid underneath the hem of her panties, lightly brushing against the patch of curls nestled between her legs. Sakura let out a strangled gasp that sounded strangely like his name. It came out more like _Kakshi!_ than _Kakashi!_ Not that he minded. He trailed a finger lightly against the wet strip of fabric between her legs, letting go of her nipple with a slight pop as her legs contracted violently against his hand.

"T-thiis. . . h-h-hardly seems fa-fair."

Kakashi smirked, tickling his finger against the center of her panties, pressing his lips against her lazily. He hummed to himself as she responded, albeit distractedly. "You've got to be a bit more assertive here, Sakura," he whispered, dropping abandoning mouth to kiss the skin beneath her ear.

She growled exasperatedly, bringing her hands up to fist in his hair. "If you don't—" she broke off with a scream as the man rubbed his finger harder against her.

He chuckled loudly. "You sure this is what you want?"

Steeling herself as much as she could, Sakura leaned up and bit down on his ear, causing Kakashi to hiss softly. "I'm not a virgin, Kakashi, I know what I freaking want."

He pulled back sharply. "Care to explain that?"

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could clearly see the way his eyes flashed in the dark. At her look, his hand stilled against her crotch, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to keep from screaming. "If you want me to explain my one drunken night with a civilian Ino hooked me up with, I'm going to walk out of this room and find something that vibrates to relieve myself."

The silver-haired man extracted himself from his undershirt, pulling it over his head and allowing Sakura to skim her hands over his chest. "A vibrator can't do this. . ." He curved his spine and bent, pressing his lips to hers again. Sakura's hands slid over his chest and onto his neck, one curling around the back of his neck and the other gripping his hair. Kakashi smirked against her lips. His penis throbbed almost painfully in his pants when he brushed it slightly; his free hand deftly undid the strings of his pants as his other slipped past her underwear and stroked gently against her folds. While he merely managed to suppress his groan against her lips, Sakura tore away, crying out his name.

Kakashi slid a finger inside of her, then another, scissoring them inside of her. She let out a loud, shuddering moan; her back arching up off the bed and closer to his body. He licked the skin at her sternum, tasting the salt of the sweat.

"K-k-kashi!" she managed, her muscles squeezing tightly around his two fingers—his thumb lazily pressed against her clit, causing her to shudder even harder. "Please, I c-can't. . ."

His head rose, kissing her chin and then her lips. "Can't what, Sakura?"

"_Kami_," she half-screamed half-groaned. The hand that gripped his head now pulled hard on his silver hair as waves of pleasure came over her. Black spots clouded her vision and she clenched her eyes shut against the way the light flared around her. Her back lifted clean off the bed, forming a perfect arch. He stilled his fingers inside of her—letting her ride her high as much as she could manage.

Once when she'd lowered her body back to the bed did he pull his fingers out from her. He pulled her panties down sharply, lifting himself slightly using his feet to push them off of her legs. In the process, he managed to kick his pants and boxers from his body as well. He lifted his hand, now saturated with her fluid, to his face; he drew the two fingers into his mouth, sucking as he amusedly watched her shift backwards on the bed to get comfortable.

Sakura glanced at him, panting as her orgasm ebbed, and then away; her nose crinkled in disgust. "That's so gross. Doesn't that taste bad?"

Kakashi kept his fingers in his mouth for a moment longer, before releasing them with a soft pop. "Not really. It's rather difficult to explain. Currently, I have a different activity on my mind that seems a bit more fun than sex education." He raised an eyebrow and let his hands grip her hips possessively.

For the first time, Sakura glanced away from his face and let her eyes slide down his body.

She wanted someone to pinch her. Right now. This had to be a dream.

If she thought Kakashi _in_ clothes was sexy, Kakashi naked was enough to give someone a heart attack. His body was as lean as she'd imagined—his lean, chorded muscles very much evident on his wiry figure. It wasn't exactly pale, for it was far too beautiful to merely be labeled—it was almost silvery in complexion. Her eyes dipped lower. Flat, washboard abs distracted her enough to make her mouth almost water. She'd always had a thing for abs. . .

But those abs eventually led her to allow her gaze to follow the path his body had made itself. The pale trail of hair excited her. She was sure she was going to start panting again. What lay just beneath excited her even more. Especially when Kakashi once again kneeled over her again, taking her breast once again into his mouth. His tongue flicked the budding nipple as felt that very same hardness she'd been staring at for the past minute press against her folds. Sakura moaned his name loudly, hands slipping from his hair to clutch at the back of his shoulders.

He nibbled her nipple, rolling it between his teeth, distracting her as he took his member in his hand. He gave a fierce suck.

He thrust inside of her at the same time.

Sakura screamed as he filled her completely. Her legs wrapped around his calves on instinct, tightening, dragging him deeper inside of her. Kakashi let out a strangled moan as she contracted sharply around him, her muscles undulating rhythmically around his hard cock.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, peering at her face—she couldn't see him, her eyes were still shut. He gave an experimental roll of his hips and loved the way her mouth opened and she curved her neck back. "Kami, you're gorgeous." He closed his eyes, kissed her forehead softly and slipped out slowly. He slammed back in roughly. The headboard of her bed ricocheted loudly off the wall, shuddering a foot from his head, but he was far too distracted.

The pink-haired woman lifted her hips and grinded sensually against him, her fingertips flexing like a cat's over his back.

Kakashi's hands held her hips as he drew out a few more times before pushing back in. Sakura moaned loudly in his ear as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He latched onto to the skin there, murmuring against her. One of his hands strayed lower as he thrust back inside of her, repeatedly circling and then pushing against her button.

Her eyes wanted to roll backwards in her head. "Kakashi," she panted, turning her head to the side and kissing the side of his face. "Kakashi, need you deeper. . ."

He turned his head, meeting her lips and forcing his tongue inside. He thrust in one more time before his hands slipped from her hips to her legs. He wrapped his fingers on her knees and tugged them up and around his waist, changing the angle. Sakura couldn't even find it believable—he slipped deeper inside of her. After pausing for a minute, pulling back to catch his breath, he withdrew almost completely. When his mouth returned to hers, his tongue flicked into her mouth in time with his hips and he pistoned inside of her. Sakura screamed so loudly she was sure that she was going to rip her vocal chords.

She shuddered, clutching onto him, her muscles tightening around him in paroxysms of pleasure. The man's eyes clenched tightly, taking deep, calming breaths as he waited for her to come down from the sky. When she did, he flexed and ground against her, continuing to pump against her, still rock hard.

She took the moment to realize that she was absolutely never going to be unsatisfied again. The man's stamina was amazing.

"That's it," he ground out, teeth clenched as he buried his face once again in her neck. "I'm never letting you go." He panted hotly against her ear, lifting her hips slightly with his hands as he thrust against her furiously. Sakura's body bounced slightly on the bed as his motions became more powerful, quick and sharp. She squeezed down on him. Already she was sore—she wouldn't be able to walk properly for days. She could already hear Ino's teasing in her head. She flexed her muscles a second time.

Kakashi spilled inside of her with a deep, loud grunt—his whisper of her name made her heart melt. She should have known. Kakashi was a private, quiet man in everything he did; it only made sense he'd be the same with his bedroom activities. But she also should have known Kakashi excelled at everything he did—another thing she should have realized would be the same.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he collapsed against her. She could hardly be bothered that his body crowded her to the point that if she'd been with anybody else, claustrophobia would have sunk in. His sweaty body against her felt so amazing. "I," she panted, attempting to catch her breath. "I don't think I can complain that much."

Kakashi's lips moved gently against her neck, moving up to suck softly at the skin beneath her ear, laving at the bruised skin with his tongue. "And you're never sleeping in clothes again."

She smirked tiredly. "Once again, not complaining."

He sighed and moved his hands to her shoulders, gripping her gently as he rolled her over and on top. She rested against his chest, now incredibly aware that he was still penetrating her deeply. It felt strange. Every time she'd had sex before it had always been done and over with quickly. The feeling of him there, merely being there, twisted things inside her stomach in a pleasant way she could never have imagined. Her hands played in his hair as he regained his breath, eyes still closed, her chin resting between his pecs.

"I should have pulled out," he groaned slightly, his eyes opening.

Sakura leaned as far forward as their joined bodies would permit and managed to lay a light kiss against his lips. He twitched inside of her, causing her to laugh. "Just telling you, for future reference, there are condoms in the jewelry box."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And you used those with _whom_?"

"Gift from Ino, for my birthday. They haven't been used yet." Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "Remind me never to go so long without sex."

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again, rolling them back over. "That shouldn't be a problem." He kissed her deeply. Sakura felt him, deep inside of her, growing hard again. "I'm up for seconds."

Sakura's laugh-turned-moan echoed in his head as he pulled out and gave a shallow thrust. "Happy birthday, Kakashi."

_**Three Days Later. . .**_

Kakashi glanced up miserably.

It hadn't taken more than a few hours the next morning to remove all of Sakura's stuff from her apartment and move it into his. It had taken even less for him to claim her as his in his own bed—as he'd wanted from the beginning.

"Now take this every four hours, Kakashi," she was saying, but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention. His stuffed nose and scratchy throat was worth watching her kneel around him on their bed, completely naked. It didn't even matter that she was holding some absolutely _disgusting_ liquid in one hand and a small plastic cup in the other. Well, it didn't matter until she held them out for him to take.

The man grumbled.

He reached out and swiped them from her grasp, tossing them to the floor as he arched his back off the bed and gripped her tightly by the shoulders. "Screw the medicine. Didn't I hear someone say that sex cured anything?"

Sakura laughed as he rolled her against him. "You're never going to get rid of that cold. I already feel terrible for giving it to you—you want me to feel worse if you stay sick?" His breath tickled her neck, and she shivered pleasurably when he kissed the center of her neck, sucking slightly at the skin until it puckered red.

"Once again, sex cures everything." His voice was muffled by how fiercely he pressed his lips against her skin.

The pink-haired woman chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him up for a kiss.

His tongue outlined her lips slowly before sliding with hers, eventually ending in a chaste kiss that held far more meaning than either were willing to vocalize aloud. At the moment, her mind foggy with lust, she wasn't sure who'd really been the giver and receiver in their little game. She'd given him her cold, sure—that was the risk when being intimate with someone who'd been sick, but he'd risked it. He'd given her the best sex of her life. . .

"I can't exactly disagree with you," she murmured, fingers sliding through his hair. "I lost my cold the minute you kissed me."

Kakashi grinned and chuckled, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Think it works in reverse?"

Sakura's grin matched his own. "Only one way to find out."

___finis._


End file.
